My Saviors
by Akizu Miko
Summary: Akizu come on, wake up" He brushed my bangs out of my face. I opened my eyes to see us nose to nose. It didn't matter what we found out last night. We were raised together, and we're going to stay that way. SASUxOCxSai
1. The Diseased

My Saviors

By Akizu Miko

Intro Chapter: Diseased

----

Before I was born, my destiny was already set for me. I was to marry the newest Uchiha baby. This was decided by our families and after I was about 7 months old, I was living with Sasuke full time, never to see my parents again. We grew up as siblings, not knowing that one day we would marry. By the time I was born, he was already 8 months old. And by that time the one who would help raise me was already a year and 4 months old, although I wouldn't meet him until much later on. Long before we could talk, the three of us were destined to be together; I know it. Deep within my heart I know that I'm supposed to be with these two. And I was completely fine with that. I loved them both equally, and for different reasons.

By the time I was five, the memories of my family were no longer existent. I thought Sasuke was my brother and his mom was my mom. Sasuke's Onii-san was my Onii-san although to me they were both older. I had my own room right between Sasuke's and Itachi's, and I don't think a girl could have felt more safe there. Until that one day...

I had just turned 8 a month ago and Sasuke would be 9 in two months.

"Little Kiki-chan,", Itachi-Onii was the only one to call me that, "Onii-san has to go away now. I want you to take care of Sasuke for me."

"But...where are you going?" I tried my hardest to lift myself from the bed, but he saw and came over to me.

"On a long mission. No matter what, stay here in this room, you hear?" Although I was concerned he still had that gentle grace about him that made me calm, which is why I love him more than Sasuke sometimes.

"Yes, brother" I bowed while sitting upright on my bed as was taught here.

He stopped me by placing his finger under my chin. He kissed my forehead, handed me a scroll, and left. That was the last time I saw Ita-onii.

I quickly put the scroll away under my bed, since I spend most of my time laying down, to read later with Sasuke-Onii. I pushed myself to lean against the headboard.

'Wonder why I have to stay in h-...' Screams. That's all I heard. Lots and lots of them. I heard Sasuke get up in the room next to me, but his foot steps were going the opposite way. I closed my eyes and ears for what was probably more than an hour. I didn't cry, no I wouldn't cry; my Onii-sans taught me better then that.

I heard foot steps coming fast...and what sounded like crying.

My door slid open and Sasuke came running in, right onto my bed, holding me so close while crying into my night dress. Didn't think he'd be the type to cry did you?

"Onii, what happened?" This might have to do with those screams. I looked at his head buried in my lap. Even I've never seen him like this.

"Itachi...he killed e-everyone. Everyone but us!" He looked up at me crying harder; so scared which made me even more frightened. Ita-onii would never do that...

"Are you sure, Sasu...ke?" He got up from my lap and stared at me, like I've never seen him stare before. Like he was about to kill me. I just looked down and stayed quiet.

"He killed them and told me to kill him when I'm strong enough. Little sis, he killed them. I saw him with mama and dad on the floor. Akizu, we're all alone" He lifted my face up to his and hugged me. I looked into his un-perfected sharingan. He knew I was scared. More than scared; absolutely terrified.

"...Onii, can we stay in here together?" For some reason I wasn't that sad, and to this day I don't know why. Maybe in my heart I knew they weren't my parents.

He didn't speak. I think he felt betrayed that I didn't believe him. But he must have not felt too betrayed because he laid down under the sheets and held me to his chest before falling asleep. I whispered

"It'll be okay, Uke-onii"

I felt him hold me closer. It made me feel guilty. Now I would be a burden on him. Who wants a little sister to take care of when you barely nine yourself? I promised to myself that day that I would never ever get in the way of Sasuke-Onii, disabilities or not. And with that, my childhood ended. That moment I became an adult.

I woke up early the next morning to find Sasuke-Onii still sleeping beside me. I tried my hardest to get up without him waking so I could make him breakfast. I'd have to prove I didn't need help. I got my arm braces from the side of the bed and pushed myself to stand. What's wrong with me? Something like a paraplegic. I was born like this. I took my time walking to the kitchen no matter how hard or long it would take. I was determined. Taking my time 'walking' through the abandoned hall, I hoped that the massacre that Onii was talking about was cleaned up. I opened the front door, almost falling on my face. Some anbu were there and one was walking toward me.

"Hello young lady, I'm sorry to-"

"I know everything. Me and my Sasuke Onii will be fine here in this house" I bowed to him with my braces. I got used to this.

"So you have an older brother living here with you?" The anbu looked around me into the kitchen.

"He's still sleeping, I'm making breakfast" I gave him a smile, he nodded.

"Then you two should be fine here" he said and then took his leave.

I closed the door and sat at the kitchen table. Suckers; they didn't ask how old Sasuke was. Getting my dark brown hair into a pony tail at the side of my head. I put my arm braces back in place and got into the fridge to get some things. Beginning to cook leaning on the counter for balance, i heard my door slide open. 'Sasuke...' There he goes ruining my chance to show i don't need help. They don't let me do much around here in the first place. I tried cooking faster and was almost done with the rice before he walked in. I went over to the cabinet to get plates and cups.

"Akizu...What are you doing on your own?" He came over to me and helped me sit down. You could tell he was different.

"I'm cooking for Onii-san...I'm doing fine too!" i looked up at him and smiled. He shook his head and got everything on the table while i took my braces off and set the table.

"Akizu have you took your pills this morning?" Onii was always remembering things I couldn't.

"Don't worry I'll get them" I got up as fast as i could to get them.

I refuse to let him become my servant. 'Walking' back with the pills i glanced at Sasuke's face. It was sad almost as if it was pity. I didn't say anything, i mean our whole family just died. I ate in silence and Sasuke took my plate and cleaned everything.

"Uke-onii~ let's go and play outside" I got up and went back to my room to get changed. If anything he needed to get out of this place more then I did.

I got my sundress from the draw next to my bed and began to undress, we were too young to realize that I shouldn't be changing in front of him. Sasuke came in already dressed with my shoes. I got my sundress on but I couldn't put shoes on myself, it was very difficult to reach. This was one thing I'd have to rely on him for.

"Onii, I love you" He smiled at me as he went to pick me up and bring us outside.

There was a playground not too far away. Usually we practiced walking or sat on the swings. Sasuke put me down and held my hands as i walked slowly but surely. It was beautiful out, like nothing could go wrong, it almost made me forget our situation.

"Let's go in the water!" I walked a little faster laughing to myself at the fact I was dragging him.

There was a river next to the playground with little fishies. He let go of my hands as i sat with my legs in the cool water. I splashed my hands in and got Sasuke wet. He didn't like it you could tell but splashed me back before fixing my dress and legs that were being pushed with the water.

"Sasuke-Onii! i can do that myself!" He is always doing things like this to help me.

"You're my little sister, i'm supposed to do this" He gave me one of those loving small smiles that reminded me so much of Itachi...

By the time we got home both of us had muddy feet and were just plain old dirty from playing all day. We took a bath together like always. I think I was more of Sasuke's child then Mama's because he was always in charge of me. I used to wonder why.

I had my little pink towel around my body; ready to sit in the bath tub.

"Sasuke-Chan come on~!" I held onto the door frame and dragged him from the hallway into the bathroom. I give him a different name suffix every time I say his name; I know it's weird.

"Just checking the house. I was coming"

What does that mean? Maybe he thought someone would be in the house, I don't know.

"One day you'll be a really good ninja Sasuke, maybe even good enough to tell when people are here without looking!"

He picked me up and placed me in the tub, then sat on the other side in the warm water and bubbles.

"Trust me, I will Akizu" The look he had when he said that; it was far beyond his years and I didn't like it one bit.

----

So hello everyone and nice to meet you! I was a Sasuke fangirl like 4 years ago and then went to gaara for like two years. Now i'm on Sai...but somehow Sasuke became the main focus in this story. Review? Do you like it? I made a picture for this, it's on deviantart. Just type in 'Akizu Miko Sasuke' ~Ja ne.


	2. The Truth

My Saviors

By Akizu Miko

Chapter 2: Truth

----

"_One day you'll be a really good ninja Sasuke, maybe even good enough to tell when people are here without looking!"_

_He picked me up and placed me in the tub, then sat on the other side in the warm water and bubbles._

"_Trust me, I will Akizu" The look he had when he said that; it was far beyond his years and I didn't like it one bit._

--

"Sasuke-Onii! Breakfast is ready, hurry you'll be late!" Today Sasuke had a small mission since he has become a ninja over the last year or so.

He turned 13 about 2 months ago, while i'm still 12! He says i'm still a little kid even though I'm not even a year younger. He's arrogant sometimes now, but it's funny.

"Akizu you don't have to make breakfast for me you know? But thank you" He sat down and ate quickly.

"I'll only be gone until around sunset. You'll be alright?" Since the day we became the only Uchiha's left my condition became a little better.

I'm almost always tired but i can walk across a room without my braces if i really have too.

"I'll be fine! You just concentrate on the mission, okay?" I finished eating and cleaned up slowly.

"I'll bring some dinner home" He said. I gave him a hug and told him to 'be safe' like i always did.

Today I was planning on cleaning. Since I was feeling good today and it was a little easier to move around, it would only take about an hour to clean my room. First I cleaned as much as I could in Sasuke-oniis room. It was around four in the afternoon when i started to clean under my bed. There was so much junk! Most of it I threw away. Until i got to a scroll. I just stared at it. I couldn't move. I forced myself to get up for my arm braces. Walking out my room with the garbage i felt like i shouldn't have seen that scroll. Sitting on the floor next to the scroll; i began to cry. So lightly but I began to cry, Ita-onii gave me this scroll...that day. I forgot about it. How could I forget, you might wonder? I also have trouble with my memory, it skips sometimes. I opened it slowly and placed the paper in front of me. It looked like a contract.

"No...no...how?" I was still crying but now i hold my hands to my face. "I...i'm not-" My door slid open and i began crying so much my head hurt.

"Akizu what happened? Did you fall!?" Onii picked me up and placed me on his lap on my bed.

"Sasuke...you're not...not my brother" He looked at me for a while like I was crazy. Then looked at the floor. He reached over me and picked up the scroll.

"Where did you get this Akizu?" He raised his voice at me so I tried to get off his lap. I was scared, I won't lie. He saw and pulled me closer while leaning his head next to mine.

"…sorry"

"Ita-onii...when he left" I turned around; hugged my 'brother' and cried into his chest.

How could I be an Uchiha in the first place? Where was my sharingan? Mama says that I was too sick to have one and that one day when I was stronger, maybe it would awaken. I believed her.

The scroll was an agreement between two families. The Uchiha family was to take me into their custody and raise me as Sasuke's future bride. All this time...I thought this was my family. I couldn't stop crying that night. We ate dinner on my bed. I just didn't have the strength to move. Onii had to help with my night dress, even though he was too old to be seeing these things .

"It's okay Akizu, this doesn't mean anything. I'm always going to take care of you".

Since he became a ninja we'd become more distant, like he didn't want to be too close to me. This was different. He wrapped his arms around my frail body and I smiled. He slept in my room with me like he did on that night years ago.

"Akizu come on, wake up" He brushed my bangs out of my face.

I opened my eyes to see us nose to nose. It didn't matter what we found out last night. We were raised together, and we're going to stay that way.

"Morning Uke-onii~" I had such a big smile on my face just for Sasuke. I must be the luckiest girl in the world.

"Akizu…Don't call me Uke" He didn't like that name.

He turned to lay on his back while i attempted to sit on him, failing because i can't really use my legs all that well…

"Sasuke-Onii, you little uke you!" I ruffled up his hair and got off the bed.

I went to get my arm braces to go clean myself up for the morning. He took the braces from me.

"Come on Akizu" He gave me his hands and we walked to the bathroom where i sat to wash my face, take my medicine and such.

"I'll make you breakfast" He left the bathroom.

"I'm fine to do it on my own" I called out even though he'd make it anyway. I finished and put my hair up. I held onto the walls trying to get to the kitchen which was just down the hall. it was a lot harder for me to do then I thought. Maybe because I just woke up.

"Sasuke, i...don't mean to be a bother but..." I called out to him for this very little help.

He came over pretty fast and saw me down the hallway.

"I'm sorry" I apologized to him as he walked to me and took my hands.

"Don't apologize. I forgot to get you, but you were doing good" He gave me a small smile.

"Thanks...oh this looks good Sasuke!" I went and sat down eating my food. Sasuke wasn't that bad of a cook after all.

"Akizu, you should come today to training" He looked up at me while wiping off the corner of my mouth.

"Sasukeee," I closed my eyes and giggled.

He probably feels bad about last night…

"Do you really mean it? You know you don't have to..." I looked at him and he had that somewhat pity sad face on. He was trying to hide it I could tell.

"I'll help you get the right clothes" I helped him put everything away as best as i could and started walking holding the wall.

"What should I wear Sasuke-onii?" We were walking side by side although i was on the wall. The medicine had kicked in a little. It also helps that lately he's kind of learned to let me do things on my own unless i ask for help.

"Wear one of your longer dresses" He got into my room and opened the draw. I sat on the bed.

Sasuke doesn't say much about his training or any of his comrades but I know he's strong, you can feel it in his presence.

"Should i look cute or tough like a ninja i wonder?" I asked while digging through my few dresses.

"You're always cute Akizu. This one's fine"

He pulled out the dark blue one that went to my knees. I even had a matching ribbon for my hair. I kept my hair down and got the dress on fine by myself.

"Ready…Do you want your braces?" He put on my shoes and stood me up to walk.

"No Sasuke-onii i'll walk for your teammates to see!" I started walking with him holding my hands.

We walked to a small field and Sasuke told me to hold onto a tree. He set down his backpack and laid out a blanket for me.

"Sasuke-Onii, you didn't have to do all this!" I brought myself down to sit on the blanket.

"Just call me Sasuke here, okay?" He pat my head as i smiled contently.

He's everything to me; literally my world. If i ever got the chance, i would marry him in a heartbeat. These are the times where I have some much gratitude in the fact that I was raised for him.

I watched as he walked over to a man that was probably his teacher. A girl was walking toward them too...and then a weird boy. They were all talking except Sasuke-onii, he only said a word here and there. I looked up at the sky and let the warm sun fall on my face.

"Hey Akizu, this is my team" He said kneeling down to the side of me. I opened my eyes.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Akizu, Sasuke's imouto-chan!" I bowed my head and smiled at them all.

"This is Sakura" The man pointed to the girl and then the boy "Naruto and i'm Kakashi".

"Yeah! Nice to meet you i'm Naruto!"

"You're like an adorable doll! I sure wish i had a little sister" Said the girl with the pink hair.

"Oh thank you! You are too kind" I bowed my head and looked to Sasuke.

"I'm excited to see onii- i mean...Sasuke train!" He got up and they all followed there teacher to the middle of the clearing to train.

I don't think he likes showing emotions around these people.

I have to admit, being a ninja looks tough. For hours they would fight or throw things at targets. I don't know how Sasuke-onii manages this and dealing with me. It was around four in the afternoon when he came walking over.

"Let's go get an early dinner, i have some extra money"

"You should spend it on something you really want Sasuke…"

He helped me up and i held the tree while he put the blanket in his backpack.

"I want you to be fed".

He's sweet to me isn't he? Too bad it's all out of pity.

----

Reviews are appretiated. Ideas for the future would be nice too; i'll consider using them!


	3. The Reality

My Saviors

By Akizu Miko

Chapter 3: Reality

----

"_I want you to be fed"._

_He's sweet isn't he? Too bad it's all out of pity._

His girl teammate looked at me holding the tree. A funny look; Sasuke saw me staring.

"I have some disabilities is all" I smiled at her as Sasuke held onto my hands so we could go and eat. A smile calms the nerves, even if it is fake half the time.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to stare!" She blushed as she looked to Sasuke.

She looked at him a lot…

"Nothing to stare at" Sasuke said before we left her alone on the field. I'm pretty sure Sasuke didn't fancy that girl very much.

We ate at a cute little tea shop type of restaurant. Sasuke picked this place on purpose i know it.

"Sasuke...you treat me like a princess, I don't deserve it. Especially after all the ninja things you do!" I smile at him and he gives me a menu.

"Akizu don't get all sentimental on me, it's just dinner" He rolled his eyes and ordered the food for us after i picked.

"…Why are you so different around your team mates?" I had to ask. I mean I thought Sasuke was a confident semi-happy person before today's training. He was always so nice to me; although over the last year he's been more quiet and reserved. I guess reality doesn't hit me as fast as it should. Might explain why I don't really mind that my life has been a lie until yesterday.

"They don't need to know the 'me' that only you do" It was almost as if he was scolding me for asking him.

I kind of regret asking. I should have known that he'd act different toward these other people. Silly me, I don't think sometimes.

"Thank you Sasuke!" My eyes lit up at the food in front of me. I didn't even take a bite yet.

"This is pretty good" Sasuke took a spoonful of my food.

"Onii~" I laughed at him as he gave a small smile back.

Sasuke carried me home. I didn't ask, he just insisted and put me on his back with his backpack. It felt the same as it did before, he was still the over protective 'brother' I grew up with.

Speaking of brothers…that means that Itachi isn't my brother either. I'm a genius for not thinking about that until now.

"You know you're going to get a new dress" I have the best 'big brother'.

"But Sasuke, it's not my birthday" I leaned my head on his shoulder; i was really tired; and had just realized that I lost another brother.

"I know, but I have a mission that will take me three months to complete. There's someone from the anbu that will take my place for that time. I leave next week"

We got home and he dropped me lightly onto my bed.

"So you'll be back in March? Are you gunna be safe?" He left the room went to his and changed to pajamas.

"I'll be back for your 13th birthday; i'm strong enough to always be safe" He took the ribbon out of my hair and got me a night dress.

"Sasuke i know your strong! Let me get changed i can do it myself!"

"Okay okay!" He left the room while i got changed.

"You know even if we aren't really siblings, were still supposed to be married" He was leaning on the doorway.

"So together forever then right?" I pulled myself under the sheets. Even if we're not siblings, atleast we'd still be together maybe. That's all I really care about when it comes down to it.

"As long as you wish Akizu" He left the doorway and went to his room.

"No one's making you marry me though!" I called out hoping he'd hear.

"Night Akizu" Guess he was done with this topic.

"Night Sasuke" I called out before settling down. The one that I'd marry one day…the reality of that sounded wrong to me.

----

Thanks for the reviews. Nice tips Aredhel Verum. xxxHitomiStrifexxx just gives me a basket full of akward situations, thanks a lot :D


	4. The First

My Saviors

By Akizu Miko

Chapter 4: First

----

"_Night Sasuke" I called out before settling down. The one that I'd marry one day…that sounded wrong to me._

--

The day Sasuke left for his three month long mission i woke up early. I made a big breakfast with all his favorite things. I made sure that everything was on the table and then i went back to my room to put my braces down. I was going to walk in to his room and wake him up all by myself. If this worked then i'm certain Sasuke won't worry about me while he's gone. It was harder then i thought and when i got into his doorway i started giggling.

"Sasukeee wake up!' His eyes opened and he sat up.

"I made you breakfast, come on!" I walked across the room to his bed, all on my own.

"Akizu you show off" He pulled me onto his bed and hugged me.

It felt different somehow. He picked me up and sat me down at the kitchen table.

"This looks great" He looked up at me before eating.

"Sasuke...what's this mission about?" I just kept looking down at my food.

"The first month will be with my team and the two other ones I will be training with a very powerful man" He put his plate away.

"I want you to keep those two last months a secret okay?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

I was trying to get up when someone knocked on the door. Sasuke answered. He was probably expecting someone.

"Hello, I am called Sai. My mission is to watch over Akizu Uchiha, your little sister, correct?"

This boy was cute. Definitely older then my Sasuke.

"The names Sasuke and this is Akizu"

"Nice to meet you" I said while bowing from the counter.

Sasuke looked serious and ushered the boy outside to talk. I guess he was explaining everything to him. I don't really know because I couldn't hear. They came in a few minutes later. The boy still had the same glazed eyes he had before. Like there was nothing inside him.

"Akizu let's go to my room for a minute"

He helped me without me even asking as the boy Sai sat in the kitchen.

"What is it Sasuke?" I placed myself on his bed.

I don't know why but this felt weird too.

"I got you this"

He handed me a box and i opened it as fast as i could. He sat next to me.

"Sasuke~! It's beautiful!"

It was an emerald checkered sundress with a big black bow on the front. Something fell onto my lap when i held it up. It was a black ribbon necklace with a hiragana 'A' charm on the front. I couldn't help myself, I cried.

"Thank you so much!"

I hugged him as i giggled with tears falling down my face. He took my face in his hands and

...he kissed me. Sasuke...he kissed me. It was sweet and quick but it was my first. I blushed so much.

"I'm going to miss you Akizu"

He said while wiping my tears from my cheeks. He put my necklace on me.

I couldn't speak...

----

;D review please~


	5. The Discarded

My Saviors  
By Akizu Miko  
Chapter 5: Discarded

_"I'm going to miss you Akizu"  
He said while wiping my tears from my cheeks. He put my necklace on me.  
I couldn't speak..._

-  
_  
Where do the discarded go?_

He left the room and talked to this Sai boy for a few minutes. I could here Sasuke telling him about my disabilities but then he started talking lower. I got off the bed and got through the room by holding the walls. I got to the doorway and stood there. I could hear Sasuke.

"Do something to hurt her or put her in danger and I will kill you" He said this very reassuringly and very low to the point I had to lean out the room hear it.

"Um…Sasuke-Onii" I started walking against the wall towards the kitchen. Sai came walking over and held out his hand with this fake smile. Guess he didn't know; if there's one thing I'm good at, it's reading emotions. I've had years of experience reading Sasuke.

"Take my hand little girl"

He meant that in a bad way I think. His smile annoyed me…although it was undeniably cute.

"Oh…thank you" I took his hands and started to walk. Sasuke had a look of approval on his face.

The boy sat me down at the table and looked back to Sasuke emotionless.

"Is there anything else I should know?" He just stood there.

"I leave at dusk. Akizu will need time to adjust" I looked up at Sasuke and gave a small smile. I was a little worried.

"We should have a picnic in the old garden boys! So we can get to know each other" I smiled a little more at Sai. First impressions mean a lot…and this boy would have my life in his hands for three months.

"Nice idea" He pat me on the head and I gave a little giggle for show. They didn't like each other already, which couldn't be good. If Sasuke didn't like Sai then he'd be worried during his whole mission…and that isn't good.

"I'll go get dressed and take my medicine" Just about to leave the room…

"Sai go help her get dressed" This boy Sai got right next to me to help me. He doesn't know to wait until I ask for help.

"I can do it, clean the kitchen up with Sasuke" I placed my hands on the wall and began to 'walk'.

Today was a good day for me, although everyday lately has been good since  
Sasuke got me this other medicine to take. I made it to the bathroom, took my  
medicine and went to my room to get changed. The minute I was getting through  
the hallway I saw them talking to each other, they both had glares that could  
kill.

'Never mind that, it'll all work out'

I tell myself reassuringly while putting on a pink sundress and the necklace  
that Sasuke had just gave me looked nice with it. I blushed and giggled like a  
giddy school girl 'My first kiss!' This was interrupted as soon as I took  
my night dress off.

Blood…

I don't know why or how…maybe I was dying? What a horrible way to  
die…not knowing what else to do I screamed. Usually fixes everything.  
Sitting in my dress alone in my room with that pink haired girl is the help I  
got from Sasuke.

Apparently this blood was normal…how come I wasn't informed?

"It's just once a month, so don't worry" She says before leaving.

We had been in there for a half an hour talking about this. I walk out of my  
room with my arm braces about to cry, but I won't.

"Sasuke I don't like having a period…" He wanted to laugh you could  
see but he didn't because he's nice. It made me a little sadder about this  
whole thing.

"You're a woman now, it's okay" Gee thanks Sasuke…

"Coincidence she gets it the day that you leave…" Sai had a very sly  
way of speaking his mind.

It seemed he was taunting you with every word that spilled from his mouth. He  
should know better then to test Sasuke's patience, I know I do.

Sasuke gave him a side glance. "Akizu let's have this picnic okay?"  
After all it was the last day I'd see Sasuke for _three months_.

--

The last thing I heard from Sasuke was probably the most caring thing I've  
heard in my whole life.

"Akizu you're the only person that means anything to me" He kissed my  
forehead like Itachi did that time…this was going just the same.

"Don't worry little Akizu" The strange boy pat my head.

How could I not worry…he's gone.

The word 'gone' swirled through my head to the point I forgot I was  
standing on braces. I fell right on my behind. Sai picked me up from under my  
arms. It was so unloving that he might as well have left me there, like I was  
a sack of rice. My braces were discarded on the floor. I just lay there in  
his arms, nuzzled against the neck of a stranger who couldn't understand the  
simplest of emotions.

I have been discarded by the only person I had left in this world. Useless;  
defenseless; and a woman as of today.


	6. The Emotion

My Saviors  
By Akizu Miko  
Chapter 6: Emotion

_I have been discarded by the only person I had left in this world. Useless;  
defenseless; and a woman as of today. _

-

Everytime i do something good or he likes it get a pat on the head. Along with the nickname 'little Akizu'. These are the only hints that a heart may exist inside this boy called Sai. I'm just gald he didn't give me a mean nickname, then i'd have to slap him...Which is about all I can do; even though he's a ninja and probably won't even flinch. The only upper hand I have on him is this because I know for a fact that he won't ever hit me back.

The few months that we've lived together I have realized his lack of emotion to everything; even his art. Which is something that I watch him do everyday. I have yet to see any of these drawings besides one.

Which was of me.

He drew it while I talked to him on our picnic in the forest. At the top of a hill, that hill held so many memories

I questioned him while he drew. He talked a lot if you talked to him. Which I liked.

I asked about his outfit, he simply said it was comfy and efficient. Of course he didn't really say comfy. 'Comfortable' is more like it. He then went on to ask me about my outfits. I had the same response.

"They're comfy and I think they're cute" I held the hem by my thighs, looking at the stiching details.

"And I bet they're easy to take off " he adds with a smile.

I slapped him in the face.

He looked shocked and i laughed at him.

"Sai you're bad but that face is cute"

"That's it?" He says, eyes glazed over...He was thinking.

I got up from the floor, or sadly attempted to but he helped me up and let me lead him around.

"Cute?" he said almost to himself a few minutes later.

"You know like admirable, precious, small; makes you laugh; something you can't get enough of..." I said while still walking him farther from the picnic...to somewhere.

"You're very cute then" I should have been flattered but I looked him in the eye and can tell he's going to come out with something mean.

"You're very small and flat, yet I want to see more of you" He gives off a sly smile.

Just a few more steps...

"Your precious because Sasuke will kill me if you're not safe and it's amusing that you hit me"

Since Sasuke was always telling me to defend myself, I did. Sai didn't know that I was walking us into a small river. He was walking with his back toward it while I led him downhill there the hole time. As soon as he said that last word I pushed him so hard.

Of course I fell lightly on my behind while he fell streight into the knee deep water. He wasn't expecting it at all.

His clothes were soaked as he sat there. He had a confused look on his face as his hair stuck to his face. After a moment of confusion, that face turned to mischeviousness. As soon as he looked at me I looked where his eyes were and of course from where he sat he could see up my dress.

The never ending cycle of payback.

"Sai you're being bad again!" I crossed my legs with my hands and sat there. He knew I couldn't get up from there on my own.

He got up from the water and sat over me. "Sai you're wet, get off!" He didn't.

The way he looked down at me made butterflies explode inside me. He still didn't get off...Instead he kissed me. A lot longer then Sasuke did that time. Like he'd been waiting to do it.

It felt so right, but I was so young.

I felt like my arms were going to give out, my whole body was tingling with delight.

I think this was my first crush.

"HappY Birthday Little Akizu" He enjoyed the blush on my face as he got off of me. He ruffled up his wet hair in front of me.

"Now that we're both wet, let's get naked!" He says with a smirk.

"Sai..." I couldn't hit him, he was just too cute.

"...Pick me up" A blush once again made its way on my face.

"Let's go home now...okay?" I wiped my eyes with my fists.

He put me on his back and I got even more wet as his wet clothes soaked into mine. He walked up and got the blanket. I rolled it up like a pillow on his shoulder and fell asleep...

"You really are cute" he says to me while I lay comfortably on his back.

I wake up to the sun going down on my 13th birthday. I feel so warm... We are outside the house under a tree.

"You didn't wake up"

I'm laying my head on his chest sitting in his lap as he draws the sunset into the picture he was drawing of me before. His arms around me as the drawing pad is on his legs.

He draws quite well.

"I read that you need this physical contact...emotionally"

I'm drifting between consiousness and sleep.

"I just want to sit like this..." My hands grab for his little shirt as I cuddle into him.

"That's all you want for your birthday?" I shouldn't be this tired.

He went to look at my face. "This is all I need right now...thank you" I leaned my head back into his shoulder more as my face cuddled into his neck. Even in this state with my eyes closed I could tell he was uncomfortable. Which made me happy.

'Happy Birthday to me' I said to myself before drifiting off again.

'...without sasuke'.


	7. The Affliction

My Saviors

By Akizu Miko

Chapter 7: Affliction

_'Happy Birthday to me' I said to myself before drifiting off again._

_'...without sasuke'. _

-

"Akizu I love you"

What? Where is this coming from? I'm not sure where I am or whose talking to me. A voice so familiar; so calming yet I can't recall.

"Happy Birthday"

I could feel a light pressure on my forehead. Something like a kiss. I tried to move closer toward whatever it was.

It wasn't working.

What was wrong with my body i couldn't move anythng. Not even open my eyes which put me in a panic.

The pressure left as fast as it came and it seemed i was in a trance. I rubbed my eyes.

I was just dreaming...I guess. I push this 'dream' to the back of my head and look around the room. Today is my first full day of being thirteen since my birthday was yesterday. I stretch my arms and look down at my pretty dress. It's the emerald and black checkered one Sasuke gave me before he left. It is my favorite dress and I wore it all day on my birthday...and i guess fell asleep in it.

"Oh Sasuke..." I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding in. I felt a weird pain in my chest.

I'm not stupid, i'll tell you that right now. I know he's gone for who knows how long. I could see it in his eyes. Besides that he said that he'd be training with a strong man. Who am i to stop him? He's doing exactly as he pleases and has left me with a care taker.

I wouldn't dare ask for that much. It'd just get me in the way even more.

...I'm thankful though.

"I'll give him three years to 'train', i promiss i'll drag him back for you" Sai said from the doorway of my room.

He was serious you could tell by the way he stared at me. He does that to make you uncomfortable i've found out. Although this time it was reassuring.

I look to him for a second or two and then lazily glance at the edge of my bed.

A dress...

"Sai...did you..." I pointed to it while looking at him blankly. He walked over and held it up infront of me. I was dumbfounded.

"No. So he didn't forget" Sai says while placing the beautiful saphire cap sleeve dress in my lap. I pushed him away.

"Sasuke'd never forget! Stop talking about him so poorly" He backed off as I said that. My face was a tint of red, i was going to cry.

But I held it in.

I should be happy. Sasuke clearly brought me this dress for my birthday...that dream. I guess it wasn't a dream.

I smiled to myself and hugged the dress while my caretaker stood in the middle of the room. I felt a switch go off inside me. I had more problems then i knew.

"Get out"

He did as he was told for once.

I sat in my bed and took off my dress. The door was still open but I didn't care. This new dress Sasuke had given me had detailed embroidery along the bottom hem and the cutest little sleeves. It fit me nicely. I reached for my arm braces and secured them to my wrists. barefoot i 'walked' out my room. I could hear that idiot coming in my direction.

"The floor is cold" He says as he kneels infront of me with over the knee tights that are white with saphire bows. Exactly matching the dress i'm wearing.

He puts them on me one at a time. Sometimes I question his sexuality.

Surprisingly he didn't try any funny business while pulling them up to my lower thighs. He was sorry I take it.

"It's okay" I give him a pat on the head while he's still kneeling. My fingers sift through his hair and make there way to the side of his face.

"I still have you right?" I smile as my hand drops from his face and i continue on to the kitchen.

I see my breakfast is already made and on the table so i sit down and begin to eat.

"Yesterday was nice" i could hear him say while in another room. Probably the spare one he was using. He came out two minutes later with his drawing pad.

"You're actually showing me something you drew?" I carefully took it from him.

"It's from your birthday" He sits next to me as i stare at the mini masterpiece.

He is very very good at drawing. "It's beautiful Sai" I finished eating.

"Really..." He didn't look too interested.

"Let me see more" I stood up with my braces and 'walked' toward his room.

"There's nothing to see" He followed close behind me and opened his bedroom door. I ignored his comment.

His room was somewhat of a mess. But an artsy-neat mess. There was open scrolls on the floor with dragons and gaurdian lions sprawled across them. Some charcoal drawings hung on the wall. Other then that he really didn't have anything personal in here.

I turned to look at him; I wanted to sit on the floor. Without words he knew this. Somehow he was able to read what I wanted most of the time. It's difficult for me to sit on the floor from a standing position even with help. He sat me in the corner after placing a pillow on the floor.

I held some sketches in my hands. Most of them where abstract things; i couldn't tell you exactly what i was looking at. I looked up at him standing over me with another sketch pad.

I gave a small smile as I took it and he left the room to do who knows what. I looked to my side and saw a cute little book on the shelf next to me. Of course i opened it. I heard the kitchen sink go on.

"Let's see here..." There was two boys...They looked nothing alike but it seemed they were strong; defeating demon thingies. The way they were drawn made me feel lonely and sad. It reminded me of those rainy days i'd sit and wait for Sasuke to get home.

"I don't recall saying you could see that one" He says coming in the room and sitting infront of me; he took the book out of my hands.

I looked down in shame.

"Who is he?" I pointed to the book and then began playing with my fingers in my lap, concentrating on them like it was important.

I don't think he's going to answer.

"...My brother"

"Oh..." Well i certainly had no idea. "Where is he?"

"Dead" The way sai said this...it just annoyed me. He said it matter of factly, but when i glanced at his face for a second i actually saw an emotion other then apathy.

Indifference

This was a breakthrough considering this was Sai. His indifference was almost a small sorrowful smile.

"It's okay...you can cry if you want you know?" He went to stand up and while looking down at me he picked me up and sat me on his bed. My legs hung down on either side of him with my arms at my sides.

"Don't be ignorant little Akizu, _we_ weren't related by blood..." That sly devilish look took over all his features. He placed a finger under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"That doesn't matter" I tried to hide the quickening of my heartbeat. He was up to something. But there was no way he could know I was in the same boat with my 'brothers'.

"You're so naive" He said while moving his hand off my face.

"I'll figure it out" He leaned over me, way too close and the fact that our bodies fit together like a puzzle didn't help.

"Stop it" I didn't move. I don't think i could, my hole body had this weird feeling.

"You like it" I guess he knew what i was feeling. Even though i didn't.

"I'm 13! I don't know what i like!" I raised a hand to his chest to push him off, which only sucessfully put me back on the bed as my other arm gave out.

"I'll show you"

God...He knows.

"Everything you like"

...I didn't take my pills yet. I couldn't even put up a struggle.

I've just become a teenager and already what a sad excuse for a human I am.


	8. The Defenestration

My Saviors

By Akizu Miko

Chapter 8: Defenestration

------

"I'm 13! I don't know what i like!" I raised a hand to his chest to push him off, which only successfully put me back on the bed as my other arm gave out.

"I'll show you"

God...He knows.

"Everything you like"

...I didn't take my pills yet. I couldn't even put up a struggle.

I've just become a teenager and already what a sad excuse for a human I am.

------

Sai abruptly got off of me, which I was very glad for because I was giving in to the temptation. Looks like puberty has officially started.

"I hate you" I said still lying on the bed with my arms crossed still scared.

"Sasuke's not here"

"Excuse me?" I did my best to sit up while letting out a breathe I was holding in.

"If he was still here then he surely would of stopped my advances" He said so uninterested; looked around the room then at me and left.

"Sai you're so mean to me. You didn't have to prove it like that" I didn't get a response. How rude he was some- I mean most of the time.

Even with my arm braces I was struggling to walk. I forgot about Sai for the moment, there was more important matters to take care of. I got some of my medicine and sat down on the floor in the hallway outside his room. I don't know where he went…But I took my medicine and gazed into his room.

"Sai whatcha d-…" I couldn't finish. It felt like my brain was going to explode. I went to grab my head but I couldn't even move. Why me? Everything went black and I could hear someone. The pain eased up until it was very dull.

"He's going to find it you know…little Kiki-chan"

It? Who was going to find this it? And most importantly the only person to call me that…

My vision came back in a big white flash. Sai was sitting in front of me looking at me like he usually did. Like I was a useless cause.

I screamed.

I guess he didn't expect it because he jumped a little. I couldn't help it.

Not only is he here. Yes, him whom I haven't seen in over 6 years after that incident that left Sasuke and I alone; but I guess he means Sai is going to find the scroll. The scroll that proved I am not Uchiha. Know one must ever see it.

"What's your problem? You have stupid emotions."

I put my arms out toward him reaching.

"Never mind. Up! Take me to the attic"

He gave me a weird look. It was cute on him. But he did what I told him to do anyway. My heartbeat quickened with every step that he took. He pulled down the stairs from the ceiling and carried me up there. I sat waiting for him to come up with my braces so I could get around on my own.

"You need to be careful…This is not a place for little Akizu's to play " I rolled my eyes at him.

Whatever…I could handle this.

"What are you going to do up here?" He looked around at the neat arrangement of wooden boxes and kimonos.

"Nothing. I'll call you when I'm done"

"Females are so demanding" He walked down the little stairs and I could hear him go in his room.

"I don't want you up there long" I think he was saying this to himself because he didn't say it that loud.

"It wont take long" I intern said to myself. I had to get right to business if I was going to find it before Sai caught on to what I was doing.

I must find this scroll and re-hide it. If anyone finds out I'm not Uchiha I'll probably be taken away to wherever and to whom ever I belong to. If they even want me. The thought still scares me. This scroll controls my life. Being away from Sasuke for this long already is hurting my frail heart. I don't need to be pushed even farther from him.

I searched clumsily for the scroll. I know it's up here…

It was only fair for Sai to read it. After all, I supposedly just read the picture book of his past. And this scroll is the equivalent; being that it is the only written document that even says I exist.

I opened one box filled with old photos and dust blew out filling the air with an array of particles. I found a cute framed picture of me on my 5th birthday holding a ribbon that Sasuke had gotten for me with his own saved up money. He took the picture himself when we were alone and then begged 'mom' to have it framed. Our parents really didn't treat my birthday as anything special. I think this is one of the only pictures of me that even exists. I blew off the thin layer of dust and started to cough a little.

I put the picture down and 'walked' over to the old even dustier window. The air was stale, gross and god knows the last time this attics been aired out.

I've only been up here one time and Sasuke and I got in trouble for snooping around. Who knows there's probably more secrets in here then I could imagine.

"Is it safe up there?" He called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, I'll be done in ten minutes!" Time's running out to find this stupid thing. I got back to work on the window as soon as I heard him leave.

I easily unlatched it but had to lean over the window sill to actually push it open. Pushing my self up over the ledge with great difficulty I finally got the window sill pushed out. Holding on to it with my two hands tightly. I looked out at the beautiful sky. So blue like an ocean that would never end. The dust was coming out the small dusty room as soon as a little breeze picked up. My nose began to itch a little but I ignored it and thought of Sasuke, my keeper and the scroll. The thought was lost once I sneezed the hardest I ever have.

My hands let go…They let go of my only lifeline.

It came fast, and from what I remember I didn't feel much. I heard the crack of my body hit the garden. I do remember feeling my head become warm with blood. And the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Sai. He was in a panic as I just stare like a corpse at him. The worry in his face at this moment is the most compassionate I have seen him yet. I could cry knowing someone cared. He knelt by my body and went to pick me up.

'It's not your fault…' I murmur but I know he couldn't hear it.

And like that I was gone.


	9. The Triangle

My Saviors

By Akizu Miko

Chapter 9: Triangle

This is part one of the chapter "Triangle"

------

_My hands let go…They let go of my only lifeline._

_It came fast, and from what I remember I didn't feel much. I heard the crack of my body hit the garden. I do remember feeling my head become warm with blood. And the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Sai. He was in a panic as I just stare like a corpse at him. The worry in his face at this moment is the most compassionate I have seen him yet. I could cry knowing someone cared. He knelt by my body and went to pick me up._

'_It's not your fault…' I murmur but I know he couldn't hear it._

_And like that I was gone._

------

I woke up in a foreign bed. I don't know how long I was out of it but I do remember the last thing I saw.

Sai...

I fell from somewhere, but I wouldn't be so careless.

He pushed me, he must have. That boy tried to get rid of me, but I am Uchiha; you can't take me out that easy.

I look around the room to find it almost empty. Just a dresser my bed and some breathing machines. I turn my head with a little whimper. My left arm was in a very light bandaging. I see to my side Sai sitting in a chair...sleeping.

I didn't know what to do...so I started screaming for help.

He woke up and his face lit up even though i was freaking out.

"Akizu stop, what's wrong!" One hand came up onto my cheek. It was so warm.

I stopped and slapped him away.

"Don't you ever touch me. I don't want to see you ever again, how dare you try to cut me off"

"Akizu...what...are you talking about?" He was completely dumbfounded. The face looked familiar but just for a second.

I was pulled back into a memory.

"_He's going to find it you know…little Kiki-chan"_

_It? Who was going to find this it? And most importantly the only person to call me that…_

"Why would you push me?" I held myself and edged away from him. "

You just wanted to get the secret out and kill me...Thought it would be easy right?" I looked up to him...he moved back to the window and sat there.

I couldn't trust him.

"You can't be serious...Akizu you fell from the attic. I found you broken on the floor..." He turned around so i couldn't see his face.

"You have no idea how difficult it was for me these last 7 months of your a coma...I found you lying there almost lifeless. I don't even know how I felt or feel right now knowing you woke up" He turned for a moment.

It hurt to hear these words, but the face to match is what made me know my accusation was wrong.

"I wanted to die for the first time in my life i felt something so painful i wanted to die" He leaned his head against the sill and just stare at the ground.

I felt so much guilt it pulled me back into another memory of him.

_"The floor is cold" He says as he kneels in front of me with over the knee tights that are white with sapphire bows. _

_He puts them on me one at a time. _

_Surprisingly he didn't try any funny business while pulling them up to my lower thighs. He was sorry I take it._

_"It's okay" I give him a pat on the head while he's still kneeling. My fingers sift through his hair and make there way to the side of his face._

_"I still have you right?" I smile as my hand drops from his face and i continue on to the kitchen._

This young man wasn't capable of doing such a thing to me. With my one arm i pushed my legs over the side of the bed.

"Sai.." I held my arm out to him.

He came over cautiously not wanting to look at me, like I'd break. He sat down and the bed creaked.

I took his hand and put it to my heart. It was beating so rhythmically; so beautifully.

"I have hurt you so much? I have been nothing but i burden and now I'm blaming you for my stupidity" He moved his hand and continued to look hurt.

"Sai I'm...sorry" I wrapped my arms around his neck ignoring the dull pain. He fell back a little bit and ended up a victim to my plea of forgiveness.

That was a kiss full of pain and understanding. He didn't react at first until he felt the tears that i couldn't not help but let out.

A reaction. He pulled away to wipe of the tears.

"I hate to see you cry Little Akizu" I put on a small smile for him.

"I want to go home...with you"

"Let's go" He whispered. It sent shivers through my small body.

-----

Did you like it so far? The next chapter will be put up according to how many people are interested. A month or two probably since Sai isn't that popular. But he's so cute!


End file.
